My Scarlet Snowflake
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: After a small accident involving Gray saving her, Erza realizes that Gray isn't just a best friend to her. He's more. But will she be able to tell him that if he doesn't wake up? GrayZa. One-Shot!


**I wanted to do a One-Shot about GrayZa. I had this idea in my head for awhile and I just couldn't help it. XD Anyway...Enjoy!**

* * *

_-:-My Scarlet Snowflake-:-_

_..._

Erza could feel her right leg bleeding non-stop. This job request sure was dangerous considering the WHOLE guild had to come along. The only reason they all went on the job was because of the reward.

10,000,000, jewel. Who wouldn't refuse that many jewel? Yet again...who would risk their lives for that many jewel? Fairy Tail would. But it wasn't only because of the jewel. It was because of their kindness that they just couldn't turn it down when a demon or monster destroyed half a city!

"Dammit!" she muttered. She was currently on the ground, holding her knee, while the master took on the demon. Makarov sure knew how to make a headlock. He did it with Acnologia...and know he's doing it on another demon!

As Erza tried to stand up, she felt strong arms wrap around her, one of the person's hands landing on her knee. "Gosh Erza. You should be more careful."

"Gray?"

The ice mage smiled at her gently. "It's okay Erza—" He was cut off by Natsu's yelling, "GRAY! ERZA! WATCH OUT!"

As the two young adults looked up, they heard and noticed the demon's roar sending a tree right at their direction. The other guild members were hit with rocks and many more things but not a tree!

The two tried to escape but it was too late. "HOLD ON ERZA!" Gray shouted as he covered Erza's head with his right hand, her ribs, stomach and arm with his right knee and leg, and her injured leg with his left hand. They heard a loud crack, signaling that Makarov had twisted the demon's head with his arms. Everybody sighed in relief. Though there was one little problem...

Makarov looked at all his '_children_' and noticed Gray and Erza's disappearance. "GRAY-SAMA!"

Erza slowly opened her violet-brown eyes to see Gray still holding her tightly with his eyes closed. She slowly turned, ignoring the pain she felt on her knee and her new wound on her left elbow and ankle. She held his head gently with one hand as they other held his shoulder, "Gray?"

No response. The only thing that happened was that his head flopped down. Erza felt tears streaming down her left cheek, "Gray. Open you eyes...Gray..._Gray_."

Nothing. Erza gasped. She was terrified. Many thoughts ran through her mind at that moment. What if he was dead? What if he had sacrificed himself like Simon and Grandpa Rob had? This only made Erza cry harder, "GRAY!"

...

"Erza...are you sure?" Mira asked. Erza nodded, her leg on a stool and about to get healed...with the stinging liquid a mother would put on her child when they scraped their knee.

Mira nodded, "Okay, but I want you to bite down on this cloth and hold this." Mira handed Erza a glass tube. "Mira...if I end up breaking this don't stop healing my leg. Understand?"

Mira hesitated but eventually nodded. "Ready...one...two...three!" The She-Devil placed a cloth with that stinging liquid on Erza's knee. Erza bit hard on the cloth and held the tube tightly, causing it to break a little. "Hang in there Erza! I'm still going to have to do your elbow and ankle!" Mira said as she tried her best to concentrate without stopping because of the pain her former-rival was feeling now.

The glass broke, and Erza started kicking the wood she was sitting on with her wounded left foot. December 19. She won't be forgetting this day for a LOONG time if Gray's dead.

Blood trickled down her hand as previously Erza had carelessly placed her hand on top of the broken glass shards.

Mira finished wrapping up her leg in bandages, indicating that her elbow was next along with her ankle.

"Ready Erza?"

...

Erza hissed as she made her way to where Gray was. She looked at him with pain as she saw how his body was wrapped up in bandages. She sat next to him holding his hand. She felt the tears stinging her eye.

She cried. She cried because she had just realized that she loved him not Jellal. She cried because she couldn't had realized sooner. She cried because she blamed it all on herself. That she would had been the one in his position. He would had been safe.

She touched her right cheek and felt tears. She could finally cry from both her eyes. But she knew that this would only happen once.

"Why is...my scarlet snowflake crying?" She looked up and saw Gray smiling at her. She hugged him quickly and gently as she sobbed.

"I hate you! You scared the living daylights out of me..." Erza cried. Realization hit her as she heard Gray calling her '_scarlet snowflake_.'

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But if I hadn't been there, you'd practically have your living daylights out. Seriously." Erza broke the hug and smiled at him with her eyes closed and tears still streaming down. She was going to tell him. She wanted to. No. She needed to.

As she opened her eyes and looked lovingly at him, she giggled while saying through her tears, "I love you Gray...I can't hate you..."

Gray looked at her with his mouth slightly open, "Erza..." He couldn't say anything anymore. Not when the girl he has cared for for so long capture his lips in a passionate and gentle kiss.

His bandaged arms snaked their way to her waist and he slowly replied to the kiss. Erza felt Gray lick her her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She didn't disappoint him. Their kiss lasted for a while.

The two mages slowly broke apart panting and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you Gray."

Gray chuckled softly. He placed a strand of Erza's scarlet hair behind her ear and held her pale face. "I love you too, my scarlet snowflake. I love you too..."

* * *

**Cheesy? Yes. I think so. Went too fast? Yes. I think so too. Anyway...I hope you liked this one-shot. I certainly liked typing it. :) Please review if you'd like. Merry early Christmas and...bye? :D**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**

**P.S: Next is NaLu! :D Please stay in tune to read that one.**


End file.
